classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Jailer of Faith
Notes: :* It pops when 1 High-Quality Euvhi Organ is traded to a "???" on the 2nd floor of one of the towers. The "???" appears in the small room with the Aw'euvhi on the side of the tower facing the center of the map. The "???" depops every 30 minutes, repopping 60 seconds later randomly at one of the five towers (can also repop in the same tower). :** When Jailer of Faith is defeated, the "???" repops after 15 minutes in one of the five towers at random. It can repop in the same tower where the jailer was spawned. :* It casts Slowga, Breakga (15' radius) (does not hit members outside of the Alliance, Stonega III, Stone IV. It also uses Manafont and gains the ability to cast Quake II while manafont is up. It uses normal Euvhi TP attacks. Axial Bloom, Stupor Spores, and Breakga are particularly dangerous when followed by Stonega III. :* Immune to Stun, Slow and Elegy; susceptible to Gravity. :* Usually fought by kiting with Gravity. :* Garuda takes very little damage from this NM so may be of use. :* Faith Torque drops ~10% of the time. Historical Background The Heavenly Virtues The 7 Jailers of Sea are based on the 7 Virtues. Virtue is defined as moral excellence. Virtue can accordingly be characterized as having desirable character traits, traits which direct a person to act in accord with the best possible standard. In other words, Virtues improve us towards the idealized perfection of our being. In order to be virtuous, one must continuously have virtues as habits of their character. The idea of Virtues originate with the ancient Greeks and the idea was later picked up and made a part of Christian moral theology, probably during the Medieval era. There are 2 sets of virtue: the cardinal virtues (sometimes called the classical virtues) & the theological virtues. The former originate with the ancient Greeks and the latter originates in the Bible (New Testament), specifically 1 Corinthians 13, but became popular in Medieval Christianity. The cardinal virtues are: Prudence/Wisdom, Justice, Fortitude/Courage, Temperance. The theological virtues are: Faith, Hope, Charity/Love. Together, these seven virtues were called the Heavenly Virtues or simply the Seven Virtues. The pairing of these seven virtues appeared to have originated with 13th century Christian philosopher Thomas Aquinas in his work "Summa Theologica". They became a popular element for depiction in the Medieval and Renaissance periods. According to ancient Greek philosophy, they viewed each Virtue as being the mean on a spectrum of some characteristic. As such, each Virtue would have 2 vices associated with it, lying at the extremes of that spectrum. Note that the Virtue was the mean, not necessarily the median between both vices. According to Medieval Christian thought, these virtues are said to improve one's love of God and Man. The cardinal virtues are dispositions of one's being which govern one's actions, restrain their passions and guide their conduct in accordance with reason. The theological virtues are said to give Christians the ability to live in a relationship with the Holy Trinity. They are considered to give life to all the moral virtues (the cardinal and theological virtues). The Heavenly Virtues are generally limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. It should be noted the Chinese, Muslim, and other cultures have different sets of virtues. The seven Heavenly Virtues do not align up with the Seven Deadly Sins. The seven Holy Virtues (or Contrary Virtues) do though, which are: Humility (counters Pride), Kindness (counters Envy), Patience (counters Wrath), Abstinence (counters Gluttony), Chastity (counters Lust), Liberality (counters Greed), Diligence (counters Sloth). The Virtue of Faith Faith (Fides) is one of the Virtues. It is a theological virtue. Faith is strong belief in something, either a deity, a person, or an idea. While faith is often considered belief without any supporting evidence, it does carry a strong connation of belief based on past observation or present knowledge. As such, faith also incorporates the ideas of fidelity, loyalty, faithfulness, accuracy and even confidence and trust into its definition. Faith is considered by many thinkers as irrational, but many religions consider faith the central tenet which separates members of a religion (who are called members of the faith) from those who are not members (who are called disbelievers or unbelievers). According to Medieval and Renaissance-era Christianity, Faith was the Virtue which gave people the ability to believe in God and all the scripture that form the belief system. It is said though, Faith alone, without Hope or Love, is not enough to "fully unite the believer to Christ and does not make him a living member of his Body". They believed Faith was accompanied by the gifts of knowledge and understanding and would challenge the vices of heresy, apostasy, blasphemy, and lack of belief. In Medieval and Renaissance art, Faith is frequently depicted as a calm-expressioned woman holding a chalice of wine (or in later accounts a book, the Bible) and a staff which is topped with a miniature of Christ on the cross. The wine is the sacramental wine of Catholic tradition. The Jailers of Sea It is not clear what the proper context of the Jailers is. "Jailer of (Virtue)" can be taken two ways. First, it can imply they are the Jailer of (Virtue), imprisoning that Virtue (or more specifically, imprisoning one aspect of Absolute Virtue). This would mean they do not possess the Virtue, they jail it. Second, it can imply they are the Jailer of (Virtue), being a jailer possessing that virtue. This would mean they are a jailer which possesses the Virtue in question. In this case, they would not be jailing the Virtue in their name, they would be jailing the monster known as Absolute Virtue. The latter interpretation is more logical since each Jailer drops a weapon and a torque bearing their namesake Virtue. If they were to be jailing the Virtue in question, it would make more sense for them to drop weapons and torques not named after the virtue, like objects named after the 7 Vices or the 7 Sins. However, the former also makes sense because if the jailer is defeated, the virtue it was imprisoning is released. Absolute Virtue, interestingly, appears to drop 7 items named after various sins (not the Deadly Sins). It may drop these sins because upon defeating Absolute Virtue you theoretically destroy all the virtues, leaving the only thing left to gain to be sins. It is also possible that the sins are the "chains" placed on Absolute Virtue. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Euvhi